


Starlight in Your Eyes

by theblackdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: With bitten lips, you slowly turn your gaze up at him. Oh, you are so weak for him, so weak for that soft look in his eyes that is only reserved for you in this lifetime. His thumb sweeps gently underneath your eyes, then his hand tucks your hair behind your ear. In the intimacy and darkness of the night, he is a light and he is utterly beautiful.As you gaze into Simeon’s bright blue eyes, you wonder briefly what Lilith’s lover had felt when they were together. A literal creature of heaven together in bed with you. You know it is taboo, even more for the Celestial than you. And with how long-lived Simeon is and with how much he has experienced, you wonder... why me?
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Starlight in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The next boy in my list is Simeon! I wanted a different take for him so here we have something soft. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I would appreciate it if you could point it out for me so that I can correct them! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and I do not claim any ownership over the world, Simeon, and any character in Obey Me.

Nights are eternal here in Devildom. Days blend in together; moreso when you have no sun to see in the sky. You then think how the moon here must be lonely without the sun to lend its light. Without the sunlight, the moon only hangs like a useless ornament in the eternally dark skies of Devildom. 

You thump your head on a pillow, shaking away such sad thoughts. They don’t belong here.  _ Especially _ here. A sigh leaves your lips, and you hear sounds of rummaging behind you. Sitting up from the bed, you turn to see Simeon fixing some of his things in the bathroom.

“Are you done?” You ask, arranging the bed where the two of you will sleep.

“I am,” he calls out and shuts the light there. He walks barefooted, and wears the cutest pair of sheep-patterned pajamas for bed. You try not to giggle, but you know that he’ll see the amusement dancing in your eyes. Simeon looks down at you, a smile gracing his own lips. 

“Ready for bed?” He asks as he pulls the covers. 

“Been ready for a while now and was just waiting for you,” you respond playfully and scoot to make room for him.

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” He goes into bed with you, pulling the covers up and then keeps his arms open for you. You move into the warmth of his arms, and you feel him wrap the covers and his arms around you. 

“I know, but I wanted to wait for you,” you say and sign contentedly. 

He hums in acknowledgement but says nothing else and kisses you softly on the forehead. You feel him reach for the lamp by the side of his bed and turn it off, plunging the room in darkness. In his arms, you feel safe. You burrow deeper in the covers, circling your arms around his torso and hear the steadiness of his heartbeat. 

His hands move softly across your back. His palms are just as warm as his presence. You think again of how he was like the sun in this place of eternal night, of how lucky you are to be basking in his beautiful light like this. Then thoughts you normally push down in the presence of other people start creeping into the surface. 

You question yourself whether this is right — to be with an angel. You  _ know _ what happened to Lilith. You see every day the seeds of what Lilith’s actions had done to those around her. She and those she cared for cast out from heaven, fallen to the darkest depths. The brothers never regretted their decision and they found family in you.

But what about Simeon?

The Celestial Realm had been kind enough to let the angels be part of the exchange program in Devildom, but how far does that kindness reach? Surely God has not forgotten the sin Lilith has done. And Simeon had been a witness to the tragedy that happened. You begin to doubt, mind racing.

The sound of his voice in the stillness of the room startles you. “Lovebird?” Simeon says tentatively.. You realize belatedly how you’ve clenched your hands over the soft material of his pajamas and how tense your body was. You force yourself to relax, unclenching your hand and smoothing his shirt.

“Is everything alright?” He asks.

You take a steadying breath. You know that he can tell when you’re lying. It’s futile, especially with how long you’ve known each other. Simeon pulls back, and cradles your face gently with his hand as he tries to get you to look at him. Your eyes stay glued at the image of cute little lamb jumping through a fence on his patterned pajamas. 

“Lovebird, look at me,” Simeon says gently.

With bitten lips, you slowly turn your gaze up at him.  _ Oh _ , you are so weak for him, so weak for that soft look in his eyes that is only reserved for you in this lifetime. His thumb sweeps gently underneath your eyes, then his hand tucks your hair behind your ear. In the intimacy and darkness of the night, he is a light and he is utterly beautiful. 

As you gaze into Simeon’s bright blue eyes, you wonder briefly what Lilith’s lover had felt when they were together. A literal creature of heaven together in bed with you. You know it is taboo, even more for the Celestial than you. And with how long-lived Simeon is and with how much he has experienced, you wonder...  _ why me? _

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he whispers when you’ve been quiet for too long.

Your lips quiver, tears threatening to fall and you can’t quite stop your voice from shaking. “It’s silly,” you laugh deprecatingly. Simeon’s brows furrow in worry, pursing his lips a little.

“If it’s so silly, then why are you on the verge of tears, darling?” 

“I don’t know…” 

He hums then pulls you close to him. You bury your face into his chest, wrapping your arms tighter around him as a way to ground yourself and as a reassurance that he is beside you. You stay quiet but your mind is racing. Do you tell him or do you not? You know that he would never judge you or scoff at your doubts. But the idea and possibility of him doing those still plagues you. 

It’s so contradictory that it’s silly. 

“It’s just…” You find yourself blurting out then suddenly become silent again. You’re not sure how to give words to your thoughts and feelings.

“... It’s just…?” Simeon says, gently coaxing you to continue.

“It’s just… Are you sure it’s okay for you to be with me?” 

“Why do you think it’s not?” he asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

“Lilith…” You answer. The name alone is heavy with memories and meaning. Although he was never directly involved with her, he had been witness to all the chaos that had happened. You know it had never been her fault. How could loving someone ever be something so taboo? You could never understand why she and her brothers were punished so harshly for something so beautiful. 

Simeon is quiet for some time. The sounds of your breathing and your own racing heart the accompanying song of silence within the room. It feels momentous and it’s heavy. You don’t dare break it though, and you let Simeon think and take his time. 

“When you mean Lilith… Do you mean that what happened to her will happen to me?”

You cling to him tighter.. “Maybe… I don’t know…”

“Tell me,” he says and cups the back of your head as he embraces you tighter.

You take a deep breath and try to give words to what you’re feeling. “I just… I just don’t want you to regret… being with me, that is.” You say quickly, as if you are trying to let all your thoughts out before you regret not saying anything.

“... Do you think Lilith regretted falling in love with a human?”

You pause, parse through memories that are not yours, that belonged in a different place and time. 

“No…” you say meekly.

Simeon pulls back a little from your embrace, blue eyes piercing through the darkness in the room. He looks down at you with a small smile, expression fond. The furrow in your brows due to worry still doesn’t go away.

“Then what makes you think I’ll regret being with you?” 

You look down, unable to meet his gaze and feeling yourself flush a little from shame. Simeon chuckles quietly and cups your face with both hands and gently coaxes you to look up at him. The expression in his face is so loving that it makes something catch in your throat.

“I won’t pretend to know what will happen in the future… I don’t know if history will repeat itself with us... “ He says slowly, as if to make sure you’re listening. “But right now, you and I belong to each other.”

Your lips quiver, heart full but also scared. Simeon draws near and kisses you softly on the lips, pressing his body to yours, as if he was reassuring you that he would never leave. You embrace him, drawing him close to you as you open your mouth to welcome more of him. He takes the invitation, sweeping his tongue on your bottom lip before entering your hot mouth.

It always feels like you’re breathing whenever he kisses you hot and sweet like this. It never felt like he was taking your breath away; it always felt like he was breathing life into you in each kiss. You wonder if this was what Lilith’s lover had felt when the two of them were together. Did it always feel this wonderful to be with this creature? Did it always feel like little stars bursting in your chest whenever they so much as gaze at you?

His kisses are like molasses as his hands slowly drag your shirt up to undress you. You two break momentarily from the kiss and already it feels like you’re drowning without him. With hurried hands, you reach out to kiss his soft lips again. Simeon chuckles but continues to give you the kisses you crave.

Your breath hitches as you feel him trace the contours of your body gently. It tickles and you squirm. You hear Simeon chuckling again and this time you bite his bottom lip in revenge. The breathy groan that you swallow in your kisses makes your body tremble with a slow burning desire. Your lover pulls back, breathing a little ragged.

“My dove, let me take these off, okay?” He says as he begins unbuttoning his pajamas.

The way he slowly undoes each button on his sheep-patterned silk pajamas should not be as erotic as it looks, but somehow he makes it work. His long fingers pop each button open and it should be ridiculous, instead you gaze at him, fixated on his slender fingers. Belatedly, you realize that you’re still dressed. You break away from your daze as you all but shove away your sleeping shorts and panties hurriedly and toss them aside. 

“Eager,” Simeon teases with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He’s now completely bare and you can’t help but stare in wonder. He’s so beautiful.

“No, just in love.” You smile and lie down on the bed with your arms open. 

Simeon’s expression morphs from surprise to wonder as he crawls into your waiting arms. He gazes down at you, blue eyes sparkling in the darkness. You two simply stare at each other for some time. Then he smiles and gives you a peck on the lips. “You’re right,” he says.

He begins to slowly kiss a path from your lips to your neck until he reaches the valley between your breasts. His eyes flick up to meet yours before he closes them and kisses you where your heart lies.  _ Oh _ , doesn’t that make your heart full? Your eyes mist a little and you do not resist the urge to caress his cheek. He captures your hand and kisses your palm as well.

You have no idea how you were able to capture this wonderful creature’s heart nor do you know what he saw in you, but it does not matter. Just as he said, the two of you belong to each other at this very moment. “Simeon,” you whisper.

Simeon hums and nuzzles between your breasts, then tracing one’s shape with the tip of his nose. “You look gorgeous like this,” he whispers before flicking his tongue over your nipple. A whimper escapes through your lips and you cling on to his wide shoulders. He teases your hardened nub with gentle licks before finally capturing your nipple fully into his mouth. 

You sigh sweetly. The sight of your lover with his mouth on you is something you’ll never tire. Your fingers thread through his hair, and he captures your other breast with his hand. His touch is gentle, massaging and kneading one breast while suckling hard on the other. You moan at the sensations, and you feel like you’re soaring high as he ever so slowly increases the pressure. 

Wrapping your legs around him, you cling tightly to him, anchoring yourself to him as he brings you pleasure. He sucks hard, nibbling your nub between his teeth before he releases your nipple with a pop. Simeon’s noticeably breathing harder now, eyes gazing straight at you. There’s an edge to the way he looks at you, still loving and adoring but there’s a predatory gleam to them. It makes your core clench. 

Without so much a word, he places his mouth on your body. His mouth, lips, and teeth on you, as if he were trying to map out your entire body with them. You turn your head to the side, closing your eyes, letting yourself luxuriate at his loving and hungry touch. Simeon moves lower, and lower until he’s in between your legs. He spreads them, and leaves kisses on your inner thighs.

Realizing what Simeon is going to do, you sit up and cradle his face between your hands. “Wait!” you say urgently. “Let me do something for you too.” 

Your lover gently takes both of your hands and gives you a soft and adoring look. “It’s alright, dove.”

“But —”

Simeon shakes his head. “Tonight is about you,” he says, and gently pushes you to lie down again. “I want to show you how much you mean to me.” 

You know there is no use arguing with him, knowing that he’ll continue to give you reasons to allow him his way. “I only wanted to do the same for you,” you tell him with a slight pout on your lips.

“And you will. There will be plenty of times for you to do that.”

_ Oh _ , how that sounds wonderful. It’s a promise between you and him— a promise that the two of you will continue to be together. You do not let the possibility of you two being wrenched away from each other taint how you feel right now.

He settles into a more comfortable position between your legs and trails his tongue from your leg to your inner thigh. Simeon then bites at the soft flesh there, eliciting a gasp from you. A gentle kiss is left on your bitten skin. Your lover directs his gaze to you as he slowly lowers himself to your core. Memories rush through your mind, of how he has pleasured you like this before, and it makes you wet.

Simeon spreads your folds and you hear him make a pleased sound. He lowers his mouth and kisses your clit, filthy and sweet. You gasp breathily, heart thundering in your chest in excitement. He drags his tongue tortuously slow from the core of your sex to your clit. Unconsciously, you spread your legs wider, a breathy moan leaving your lips as he continues to lap at your aching sex. 

You gasp and you moan with each caress of his lips on you. Your body tenses as he continues to use his hot tongue on you, and you feel like your core is coiling tighter and tighter but his languid pace never changes. His name falls on your lips and your chest is heaving as he starts sucking on your swollen clit. The sounds that Simeon makes partnered with the loud suckling noises makes you flush, and it serves to arouse you more. 

He pulls back, breathing heavy and hot against your wet clit. “You fall apart so beautifully for me,” he says, voice like smoke. Shudders wrack through your body, and you whimper, feel tears begin to form in your eyes.

Simeon whispers your name, then gently inserts two fingers inside of you. The stretch isn’t painful as you are already incredibly wet and relaxed. Still, he thrusts his long fingers with care and precision to open yourself up to him. His lips and tongue are just as busy, licking, sucking, and biting on the soft skin of your thighs, leaving little imprints of himself onto you. Your body coils tighter and tighter the longer he teases you like this. 

“Simeon,” you gasp as you gaze at him after a particular hard thrust. His eyes are locked to yours, adoration and love reflected in those blue irises. You feel him spread his fingers, scissoring you. You fist the sheets beneath you, keening.

“I need you,” you plead. “Please.”

The angel withdraws his fingers. “You have me, love,” he promises with a kiss to your knee. He climbs up, presses his body flush against yours and kisses you sweetly. You sigh into the kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck. The two of you kiss for a while, lips and tongue tangling lazily. Then you feel him guide his tip to your entrance. You whine, open your legs wider as you feel him brush his hardness against your hole.

Slowly, your body accepts him. You suck in a breath, joyous at finally becoming one with your lover. The angel’s eyes fall shut as he continues to sheath himself into your ready body. It is blissful when his hips are completely flush against yours. And ever the gentle lover, he waits to let you adjust to him. 

Your heart feels so full. Like there is so much love you feel that your chest could swell and overflow with happiness. He kisses you then begins to move. 

Simeon makes love to you, slow and unhurried. The warmth in your chest blooms, making something in your throat catch. You feel the first few drops of tears running down your face.  _ Oh _ , how you feel so loved and cherished. You try to rub away the tears, but Simeon catches your hand.

His stare is intense as he looks down at you Gently, he caresses your cheek and kisses the tears away. 

"What's wrong, starlight?" he asks.

“I just…” You sniffle. “I just don’t want you to regret being with me or be unhappy.”

“I could never be unhappy when you’re here with me…” He caresses your cheek, blue eyes soft as he gazes at you. “Just as Lilith loved, so shall I with you…And like her, I would never regret loving you.” 

You cry, tears now flowing freely at the declaration. He makes you feel broken yet complete. And in this moment, away from the humans, demons, angels, and from god, the two of you are happy and free to express these feelings of pure love and happiness within you. 

“I love you… so much,” you declare, cupping his face gently in your hand.

“And I, you.” Adoration is clear in his expression. 

He kisses your temple and moves again. The sinuous movements of his hips, and the way his hands travel through your body is nothing short of worship. He treats your body like a temple, pressing prayers and praises onto your skin with each touch of his lips, as if he is embedding all the love he feels for you onto you. And unlike the ever-silent god that you know, you answer his supplications with  _ ah _ s and  _ oh _ s. 

You pull him up, chasing his lips like a woman drowning. Every sigh, every groan, every sound he makes, you swallow in between your kisses. Like this, you breathe him in, taking whatever he offers. And  _ oh _ , he gives so freely. You’re certain that every part of you is made of nothing but him. It’s utterly beautiful.

“I’m close, starlight,” he says, voice strained. 

You caress your lover’s face. “Let it all out,” you say in a hush. “I’ll accept everything you’ll give me.” 

He kisses you, deep and lingering that it makes your toes curl. Your core grows hotter, and hotter as you two move. You then feel his fingers on your wet clit. You break the kiss with a cry while he continues thrusting harder and faster into you. It’s almost like he’s carving a space just for him in you. And you think how that is impossible since you are already a vessel made from him and his love.

You keen at a hard thrust. With hooded eyes, you look up and see how the blues of his eyes is but a ring, the black completely eclipsing them. ‘He is beautiful,’ you think. And you feel the pleasure begin to swell, the snap of his hips quick as he rushes together with you to the summit. The pleasure and heat crest. And like a guitar string strung too tight, your body snaps.

You scream.

Your eyes threaten to close, but you’re determined to keep them open just so you can see how Simeon breaks. 

There is a moment of stillness when he buries himself completely. His eyes snap shut, face twisted in pleasure as he lets out a silent groan. He empties himself inside of you, and you bask at how wonderful it feels. 

The sounds of your heavy breathing fill the room. You two remain silent, enjoying the glow of your lovemaking, at the euphoria of being together. You feel a smile on your lips as Simeon lowers himself and lays atop you. He sighs content. Fingers crawl up from his spine to the back of his neck.

“Starlight is new…” You comment, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck.

“It came to me as I looked at you crying,” he says and lays a kiss on your collarbone.

“Why starlight?” you ask. You feel your racing heart begin to slow down.

Simeon is quiet for a moment. “When you cry, it looks like little stars dropping from your eyes…And I can’t help but think how beautiful you look when that happens.”

You still don’t understand how a celestial being like him could ever find someone like you beautiful, especially when it feels like you are broken. And you’re certain that this was what Lilith’s lover felt at one point in their time. While there’s comfort in knowing that someone felt like you do now long ago, what matters now while you are in the embrace of your divine lover is the love that you share.

  
  



End file.
